


Crush My Heart Into Embers & I Will Reignite

by redbrunja



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP without Porn, references to off-screen incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh never woke up confused about whether or not he was alone in his bunk and he’d slept with enough girls to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush My Heart Into Embers & I Will Reignite

Raleigh never woke up confused about whether or not he was alone in his bunk and he’d slept with enough girls to prove it. If there was someone else jammed in his bunk with him, he’d wake up knowing it, wake up with hair in his mouth, or elbows jammed against his side, or legs tangled with his.  
  
After drifting with Mako, his body forgot. He opened his eyes to see his hands sweeping along the narrow strip of mattress between his body and the wall, patting the wall itself like he expected her to appear from behind it like a ghost. Raleigh woke up hard, his breath harsh in his chest and pulse pounding in his temples, his chest, his cock, one hundred percent convinced that he could hear Mako moaning his name into his ear.  
  
He flopped flat on his back, scrubbed his palms across his face, and then took himself in hand. He imagined Mako riding him, her blue-streaked hair damp with sweat, her chest glistening with it. He thought of the sounds she’d make as she moved over him, how tight and hot she’d be, the quiver in her thighs as she got close. He’d bet she was quiet. He’d bet that she’d bite her lip when she came, reserved even as she spasmed around his cock.  
  
He took a long shower after, washed his hair twice, then went across the hall to bang on her door.  
  
She opened it before his fist touched it.  
  
“Breakfast?” he asked, and she dipped her body as she nodded, holding two different tablets in her arms. Behind her, he could see her bunk, the blanket and topsheet kicked to the bottom. He wanted to back her into her room, tip her into her bunk. He wanted those sheets to be twisted because he’d kicked them out of the way, so not one centimeter of her skin was covered, so he could see the unbroken line of her body, bared to him.  
  
He wanted to unbuckle her fatigues, tug them off, and then kiss his way from the bend of her knee to the crease of her thigh, get her legs over his shoulders. He’d spread her open, get his mouth on her. She’d try to be quiet and he wouldn’t let her, he’d make her moan and tug pleadingly at his hair.  
  
Mako blushed and looked away and Raleigh realized that he’d been staring at her, probably with every single thought written right across his face. He’d never had a good poker face, even with people who hadn’t been inside his head.  
  
He rocked back on his heels a bit, shoved his hands in his pockets. It wasn’t a given that copilots who weren’t related to each other would end up screwing, and though nobody really talked about it, it wasn’t a given that copilots who were related to each other wouldn’t end up screwing, but the point was, Mako. Wasn’t. A. Given.  
  
She glanced up at him through her lashes, mouth pursed.  
  
“Okay, that’s just mean,” he said.  
  
“What?” Mako asked.  
  
“The thing, with eyelashes, and your lips,” he shrugged, rubbed the back of his neck. “That face thing, you know?”  
  
Mako shook her head, but she kept her eyes on him. She carefully stepped closer, like she thought he was skittish, like she thought there was  _anything_  she could  _possibly_  do to scare him off.  
  
She reached up, ran the tips of her fingers across his lips.  
  
“Raleigh,” she said, his name soft, so soft, and it sounded like  _yes_  and  _me, too_ , and Raleigh felt like he’d heard her say his name like that a hundred times before.  
  
“Yeah?” he answered, and kissed her fingertips, his hands on her deceptively slender wrist.  
  
“Raleigh,” she said again, and then couldn’t say anything else, because he was kissing her, possessively, desperately. He was backing her into her room or she was dragging him inside – anyway, her nails were clawing at his shoulders, clawing at his shirt, and he broke away from her just long enough to yank his t-shirt off with one hand.  
  
“The door,” Mako said, and pinned him back against the steel, their combined body weight causing the door to close and then seal. It didn’t lock, but that was okay. If anyone disturbed them Raleigh would just kill them, that was all. Mako was in his arms, she was his, she was all his-  
  
“My Mako,” he said, his lips brushing hers as he said it, his voice ragged.  
  
She nodded and sealed their mouths together. The metal hatch was cool against Raleigh’s back and Mako’s mouth and hands and skin were so warm against him-  
  
They didn’t manage to make it to her bunk, the first time.

 


End file.
